


Inara's Shuttle

by sffan



Series: Tour of Duty [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: The boys sneak into Inara's Shuttle.





	Inara's Shuttle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first challenge for the fireflyslash community on Live Journal. Because emungere is EVIL.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: June 14, 2004
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I say as I stand beside Jayne, watching him jimmy the lock on Inara's shuttle. "Maybe we shouldn't, Jayne..." 

Jayne ignores me and opens Inara's door with a flourish. "After you," he says, motioning me in with a wave of his hand. 

"I don't..." is as much of my protest as I can get out before he grabs me by the front of the vest and shoves me into Inara's shuttle. It's dimly lit and smells faintly of perfume and incense. The prevailing colour is a rich, deep red, highlighted here and there by gold and silver. 

Jayne kicks the door shut behind him and gives me a predatory look that sends a chill down my spine and starts a warm burn in my stomach. I know this game - I quirk a brow at him and take a step back. He narrows his eyes and takes a step forward. I take another slow, deliberate step back, my eyes locked on his. He moves forward again and I move back. I make it just past the middle of the shuttle before Jayne growls and, using his greater height to his advantage, takes one long step and captures me around the waist and crushes me to him. 

"Gorram tease," he says before he takes my breath away with a long, wet kiss. Strong fingers work their way down my buttons as he opens my vest and then my shirt. I slip my hands up under his shirt and slide them along his warm skin, mapping familiar muscles with my fingertips, brushing my thumbs over his nipples until he squirms. He breaks the kiss and pulls away. 

"Get nekkid. Now," he orders before turning to the wall by the door and pulling Inara's bed down out of the subtle alcove that it folds into. It hits the floor with a quiet _thunk_ and a flutter of silk. 

After a year together, I recognize the tone in Jayne's voice - if I mean to keep the buttons on this shirt, I'd better start undoing them, and fast. So I do. And then it hits me `after a year together' and I realize that it has been a year, to the day, since Jayne bent me over the rail in the cargo area, and my hands stop and I just look at him. I'm sure my mouth is open in stunned shock, because that's definitely what I'm feeling. 

"What?" Jayne says, pulling his shirt off. "Get those hands movin', Simon." 

"You remembered," I say so quietly I can barely hear myself. _I_ didn't remember and I always remember birthdays and anniversaries. Jayne, the least sentimental person I've ever met, remembered the first time we'd had sex. And, in his own strange way, is making an effort to celebrate it. It certainly explains why he was so insistent about sneaking into Inara's shuttle today. I gape at him some more, fingers still frozen on my buttons. "You remembered," I say again, loud enough for him to hear this time, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. 

He closes the space between us and curls his hand around my face, and strokes my cheek with his thumb. "Of course I remembered, precious," he says in a gentle voice before leaning down to kiss me. I wrap my arms tightly around him and the kiss quickly moves from tender to devouring. 

We can't get out of our clothes fast enough. When we're naked, Jayne swings me around and tosses me onto the bed. I bounce a couple of times, then prop myself up on my elbows and look up at Jayne. I slowly spread my legs in invitation and hold out a hand. He takes it and I pull him down on top of me. I sigh happily as his weight presses me into the soft mattress beneath me. I wrap my fingers around his neck and my legs around his hips, and pull him into a kiss. 

I flutter my tongue against Jayne's lips and his mouth opens to let my tongue in. As I map the contours of his mouth, his hands map the contours of my body, stroking, teasing, caressing until I'm arching under him. His cock is hard and hot against my thigh and I reach down and begin to fondle it. With a growl, he grabs my hand away and pulls it up over my head. I reach for him with the other hand and he captures that one, too, and brings it up to join the other one. I pull against his grip and he just transfers my wrists to one hand and tightens his hold. 

"Mmmmm," he purrs. "I knew you'd look good against these sheets. Red's your colour. You should see yerself, Simon - all mussed and pink, beggin' for me to fuck you - makes my dick throb." 

"I'm not begging," I say, foolishly. 

"Not yet, you ain't. But you will," Jayne says with a filthy grin. He reaches out and tweaks one of my nipples, making me gasp. He rolls the sensitive flesh between his fingers and then tugs on it until my back arches up off the bed, then he leans down and covers it with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before sucking hard in a pulsating rhythm that makes me crazy. I'm straining against his grip on my wrists, already twisting up and into the sensation as little sparks of pleasure flow from my nipple to my groin. He finally releases one nipple so that he can move on to the other. My fingers clench and unclench and I let out a loud moan. 

"Somethin' you'd like to say?" Jayne asks, with a self-satisfied look on his face. 

I bite my lip and shake my head. I am _not_ giving in that easily. 

"Suit yourself," Jayne replies and licks down my sternum and then back up again. When his lips reach mine, his free hand wraps around my erection and he begins to stroke with just the right amount of pressure to tease, but not nearly enough to bring me off. My hips rock upward into his hand and he stops stroking to rub the tip of my cock with one finger. Around and around the slit he goes, rubbing, stroking, drawing out pre-come and coating his finger as I try to bite back the moans of pleasure. 

When he's decided his finger is wet enough, he presses it inside me and starts to wiggle it around. Just the one finger isn't enough - all it does is make me want more, make me want the pull and stretch of his cock as it fills me. I whimper. I can't help it. He kisses me again, pushing his tongue past my parted lips and soon tongue and finger take up the same rhythm as he fucks my mouth with one and my ass with the other. I moan and arch and twist, trying to break free of his hand on my wrists and I just can't take it any more, so I give him what he wants. 

"Please, Jayne," I whisper against his lips. "Please. Fuck me. I want you, need you in me, please." 

He lets go of my arms and pulls his finger out of my ass and reaches for the small tube he must have brought into the bed with him. "Finally. I thought I was gonna shoot my wad all over ya," Jayne says crudely. 

"Well, then, you shouldn't tease me," I reply sulkily as he pulls me up onto his thighs. He reaches around my hip and works slick fingers into my body. "Maybe not," he says huskily, nipping at my fake pout, "but I love makin' you beg." Jayne holds my head still and kisses me hard as he drives in deep with his fingers. I moan and grind down on his hand. 

I fumble for the tube of lubricant, flip open the top and coat my hands with it. I stroke Jayne's cock from root to tip, slicking him up. He groans and pulls his fingers out of my body. He grabs my ass, spreads my cheeks wide, and lifting me up just the right amount, he impales me on his cock in one swift motion that leaves me gasping for breath. Jayne grabs my hips and grinds himself upward as he pulls me down hard, forcing what little air I have left in my lungs as I moan my pleasure against his shoulder. 

He fucks me hard, harder than he has in a long time. And I love it. I love every minute of it. I love the way he uses his strength to move me. I hold his shoulders and arch into every thrust. He growls and gives me rough, violent kisses that make my lips feel bruised. I gasp and moan and cry out and beg for _more, harder, faster, deeper_ in a ragged voice until finally, his hips jerk once, twice, a third time, and his come spurts deep inside me. 

Jayne buries one hand in my hair and feasts on my neck. He grabs my cock with the other hand and strokes me slowly, gently, drawing my orgasm out, making me beg, even for this. The pressure builds and builds until I need to come so badly I'm reduced to quiet, nearly breathless whimpers. Jayne strokes my cock one last time, giving the head a hard twist, and my back arches and I come, gasping his name. I collapse against his chest, panting for air. He lowers me to the bed and covers me once again with his body. 

"Mmmmm," Jayne says nuzzling my neck. "That was nice." 

"That might possibly be the understatement of the year," I reply, stretching as well as I can beneath him. 

He slides his lips to mine and kisses me deeply before rolling over and tucking me against his side. I rest my head on his shoulder and the next thing I know, he's nudging me awake. 

"C'mon, Simon. We hafta go. `Nara'll be back soon," Jayne says. He's already dressed and he's holding my clothes out to me. 

I yawn and stretch again and then accept my clothes from him. I slide off the bed and quickly dress. We leave Inara's shuttle and head back towards the rest of the ship. I imagine I'm quite the sight - giant hickey on my neck, that glazed look that only the well-fucked seem to get, and I'm sure my hair's an absolute mess, so I try to pat it down a bit. Jayne has this somewhat annoying smug look plastered across his face and has his `I just got laid' swagger going full blast. He reaches out and ruffles my hair just as I get it straightened out. I give him a shove; he grins at me and reaches for my hair again. 

I spot her before Jayne does and feel the blush blooming on my cheeks. "Afternoon, Inara," I say, not quite meeting her eyes, as she walks towards us. Jayne, that brazen bastard, looks her right in the face and says, "'Nara," and nods his head. 

"Gentlemen," Inara says, nodding her head. 

I can feel Inara's eyes on us as we quickly walk past her through the cargo bay and I hear an indrawn breath and the fiercely mumbled, "I'll _kill_ them", before Jayne puts a hand in the small of my back and pushes me through the doorway. 

"I think we need to make ourselves scarce for a bit," he says. 

"You think?" I ask sarcastically. 

"At least until she finds the note." 

"Note?" I ask, puzzled. 

"Yeah. The I owe you I left her," Jayne says as he opens the door to his bunk and we go down the ladder. 

"I owe you?" I ask incredulously. 

"Fer the sheets. Don't think I'd mess up them fancy sheets and not replace them do ya?" Jayne says, locking the door. "That wouldn't be right." 

I can't help it. I burst out laughing. I don't think I'll ever understand Jayne's thought processes. He has absolutely no problem whatsoever breaking into Inara's shuttle, but it's _wrong_ to ruin sheets and not replace them. I laugh harder, but then I catch sight of the hurt look on his face. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. "I love you," I murmur against his lips. 

He tightens his arms around me, holding me close. "I love you, too, precious," he replies before giving me a long kiss that ends with us naked on his bunk, ignoring the world around us as we prove to each other that we mean every word of it. 


End file.
